The Day You Came
by WarriorsLoverForever
Summary: The show doesn't go in-depth about Gin and Rangiku's childhood and actions throughout their history, so I decided to create this fanfic. Rangiku X Gin
1. The Beginning

**The Day You Came**

 **A Gin X Rangiku fanfic**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

* * *

 _Chapter 1: The Beginning_

Rangiku's Point of View:

Of course, I didn't expect someone to even glance at me. I was a poor girl in the street, and that was all. Nothing else mattered. No one cares for the poor, and instead looks down on them as the pests of society. I didn't remember who I was, or what my life ever meant. All I knew that my name was Rangiku Matsumoto, and I would have to be strong. I would have to survive one more night. Yes, that's all I want.

I could have easily thrown my life away at that moment. Rukongai was a rough place, after all. I don't even know what motivated me to heave myself up on my weak, tired legs and continue walking down a street that leads to no dreams, no hopes. My blue eyes seemed to have lost their color to the gray gloominess of the skies, and my orange hair was in knots, plastered with leaves and thorns.

I continued walking down a street in Rukongai. Then, I made it to a strange, dreary place, where the sky was gray, where trees were barren with no life. There were no people here. It was a landscape of desolation. The trees were the only sign that there was once life there, but now it was lifeless and isolated.

 _Just like me..._ I thought sadly. _The trees resemble a life that was thrown away, never to exist again. I'm as useless as these trees..._

Then, I fell to the rough, dull ground. My throat was parched, and my insides hurt. I was weak from hunger and thirst. _I'll die here with these trees. At least then I will be free from all of this suffering. I will perish here, and end this poor, stupid life. Why did I ever try to survive here?_ I closed my eyes, welcoming the strange blackness of death that was consuming my body.

But then, I heard footsteps walking towards me.

My eyes reflected gray against the dull sky, as I weakly forced them open, fighting off death. I don't know why I even cared to do that. It only meant that I had to suffer through my life for a little longer. I could have gave in to the cold and hunger, and perished right there.

But instead I opened my eyes slightly. It wouldn't matter to take a peek, would it?

This action of simply opening my eyes would change my entire life forever.

When my eyes opened, I immediately eyed a piece of food being held above my face. A delicate hand was offering it to me. It was a juicy piece of fruit, and my mouth watered.

Viciously, my hands scrambled for the food, and I stuffed it down my throat. It was hard and tough, but it gave me enough strength to look up and see who was the person who had given me the treat.

It was a strange, young boy. He had silver hair that zig-zagged across his face. His eyebrows were slitted, concealing his eyes. His lips were curled into a smile, but it seemed etched into his face, permanent and solid. It made it look unnatural and cruel.

My first reaction was to run. This boy was only trouble for me.

I stood up with a start, but my knees instantly buckled in, and I plummeted to the ground again, spraying dust everywhere. I guessed that would scare off the boy, but he stayed put. His smile faded, and I could see the worry in his face. It was strange. I thought his smile would be permanent, but now he looked so...worried. So innocent.

I locked my gaze with him. We stood there for a moment. I was completely mesmerized by his face. I don't even know what took hold of me, but I couldn't look away. Like I...needed him. Tears began streaming down my face for entirely no reason.

Suddenly, he offered a hand to me. The move was so sudden that it nearly scared me to death.

"Hi. My name is Gin Ichimaru. I see you have some strong spiritual energy, having fainted from hunger."

"S-same with you, I guess..." I stuttered. I felt petrified, and frozen to the spot. I haven't talked with anyone for such a long time, and my voice felt raspy and dry. I looked at his hand, and then at his face. His face was so worried for me, that I was shocked.

"Why do you care about my life?" I demanded, trying to keep my voice from wavering.

Gin turned his face to mine, and for a second, his eyes opened. They were sky-blue, and were bright compared to the surroundings around her. "Trust me. Please," he murmured near my ear. His breath fell upon my face, making my cheeks tingle slightly.

 _He is like the blue sky. He is the sunshine in this cold, dreary place._ I didn't know where I got the words, but these thoughts plopped in my head. It made my body feel warm and fuzzy, for some strange reason, even in the bad weather. I looked at his hand one more time, still poised near my reach.

I wiped the tears from my face, and before I knew it, my battered hand gently brushed against his fingertips. I proceeded forward, until my hand was firmly in his grip. His skin against me made my heart race. A strange sensation raced through my whole body. I haven't felt so good in ages. I don't know what I found interesting in the boy named Gin, but from then on, I knew he was my heart's desire.

I let him pull me up. Carefully, Gin brushed off the dust and grit that was on my tattered, green shirt. I didn't even understand why he was being so nice to me.

"What is your name, girl?" he asked politely, after he stepped back. I noticed the chains that fell upon his shoulder, signifying that he was a spirit as well.

I looked straight at him. Despite my current condition, I couldn't help but smile.

"Rangiku. Rangiku Matsumoto..." I answered, my eyes shining.

* * *

 **Hope you like it! Unfortunately, I won't be making many updates to this fanfic as often, since I'm working on another fanfic, but your reviews and recommendations are appreciated. :D**


	2. The Snake and the Cat

**The Day You Came**

 **a Gin X Rangiku fanfic**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

* * *

 _Chapter 2: The Snake and the Cat_

Gin's Point Of View:

I'll admit that, at first, I felt that helping that girl on the road was nothing but a foolish option. I mean, all the poor have to fend for themselves...right? Survival is only for those who are independent. Her kind was weak, and useless. There was no need to help her. Sure, I was poor myself, but it didn't mean I would help her. Kind of like how a snake acts.

 _Let her die. Let her die._ These were the thoughts that ran in my head. I can't become those dependent people, all soft and weak. It was their fault that they ended up like that, so let them be. But even then, it was hard not to feel sorry for her. She looked fragile, but she had enough spiritual energy to stay alive for a moment longer. For a second, her eyes slit open, reflected gray from the clouds. Her eyes were filled with a strange sense of passion, yet sadness. I froze, but she didn't seem to see me.

Sighing, I turned my head away. Why I was being so enticed in this girl, I don't know. But did she really deserve to be unhappy? I mean, she was _lying on the ground, near to death._ That was startling, even for me.

Unhappiness isn't some kind of sickness that you can prescribe a medicine for. It has some strange, deep meaning that I'll never understand. Even then, I found myself feeling sympathy for her. _Maybe I could help her?_

I shook that thought away. Why would I do that? All of these years, I've been tough in survival, always making sure none of the other poor got in my way. I'll fight them if I even have to. But no...I've never had a friend before. I can't befriend random people who look weak. Was I really that soft?

I heard the girl's steady breathing suddenly become quick and shallow. For some reason, fear was thumping in my heart as her life energy died away. She was dying in such a dreary place. No one would ever care for her.

Then, her breathing became quiet.

Without thinking, I suddenly bolted to the girl's side. Swiftly, I whipped out the food that I had left in the deepness of my pockets, and tentatively held out the piece to her mouth. I whispered for her to eat it.

At first, nothing happened. My stomach felt sick. _Was she dead?_

Then, her gloomy eyes slowly opened, and then her eyes widened. Quickly, she pounced at the food like she was some cat pouncing on its prey. She tore at the fruit with her teeth, until she devoured it. She looked like some animal to me at first, but after she finished, fear began forming in her eyes.

The girl instantaneously backed away, tears forming in her eyes. They dribbled off of her chin and fell to the ground, creating a small, wet spot. I stared at her tears emotionlessly, my usual smile on my lips now gone. She looked so lonely that I knew that I couldn't leave her so easily. I should have known that I was only leading myself into a trap.

Shakily, I offered her my hand and introduced myself as Gin Ichimaru. Of course, though, she was scared out of her mind, as more tears ran down her face. I was so close to her that one of her tears dropped in my hand, but she didn't seem to notice. She stared at my face like I was some alien of some sort.

I tried to walk closer to her, but she shrank back, her gray eyes wide.

I'll admit to myself that what I did next was kind of foolish.

But then I opened my eyes.

In my whole life, I've concealed them. They're kind of like my secret charm, or something like that. But it was supposed to be something no one would see. No one could see any emotion out of me if they couldn't see my eyes. Yet here I was opening my heart out for this girl? I never thought I'd do that, but there was no other way she could see how I really felt.

I was kind of confused of myself, but my instinct told me to gain trust of this girl. She was too innocent to die, especially like this.

Cautiously, I told her to trust me.

Then, we both stood there for a while. A pit formed in my stomach. _Was it the right choice to even help her?_

Finally, the girl placed her hand in mine. Surprisingly, it was warm, compared to the cold weather outside. I heaved her up, and then she smiled at me and introduced herself as Rangiku Matsumoto.

I suddenly felt awkward, helping a poor girl. This was stupid. I was supposed to be someone who was the first to survive, to put my own needs selfishly in front of others. This was how I taught myself to live. This is the closest I've ever contacted with another person, and the friendliest as well.

"Thank you for helping, but you didn't have to do that. Even then, I'm grateful," she murmured. Then, she burst into a bout of coughing, her hand immediately covering her face.

 _Why am I staying here? Why am I helping her?_ I thought, watching her cough. _She's too weak to put up with. I have to abandon her._

"I'm glad you are fine, but I will have to go now," I said briskly, and began walking away. My thoughts felt mixed, my actions confusing to me.

"Wait!" her voice called out, but then I heard her coughing again.

And then I heard her fall to the ground with a sickening thud.

My blue eyes shot open, and I bolted back to her side. I noticed blood trickling down her throat, the source coming from a huge gash on her left arm. The wound was wide. More scarlet drops began leaking to the ground.

 _How the hell did I not notice the wound before!_ Without thinking, I ripped a piece of cloth off of my robe and gingerly wrapped it around her arm, knotting it loosely at the end. When she had passed out of the ground of hunger, her spiritual pressure was still being let out.

But now it was fading.

"Rangiku, who did this to you?" I hissed quietly, my eyes sympathetic. Sure, she was a stranger, but who would do that to an innocent girl?

That means...while I wasn't looking...

Someone shot her? Who would do that?

Slowly, I took the water I had left and poured it gently on the blood of her wound, washing it away. I put some food near her mouth, and she chewed it slowly. Luckily, she was still conscious, but I could see pain all over her face.

Then, I heard footsteps.

Swiftly, I turned on my heels, my heart racing. "Who's there? Show yourself!"

I saw a cloaked man run away in the distance. The only feature I could notice was his brown hair, gently moving with the wind, since his white cloak covered the rest of his body. He glanced towards my direction, and then disappeared down the horizon.

"Come back, you bastard!" I began running straight towards where he had disappeared. One deep breath followed the other as I ran with all my strength.

But he was gone.

 _No..._

My gaze averted back to Rangiku, whose eyes opened wide. "W-who was that guy?"

I was silent, my mouth a thin line. That strange person, whoever he was, had hurt her- I was sure of it.

Finally, I said, "Well, looks like I have to protect you after all. Should've known I couldn't leave you behind so easily."

Rangiku stood up. "Gin...you don't have to do that. I understand if you want to leave me any-" Suddenly, her knees buckled, and she winced at the pain of her wound. I tried to help her up, but her knees buckled, and she fell into the gray sand once more.

 _I have to protect her, no matter what. I have to put my goals before hers._ I thought sadly. I had thought I was emotionless, but I guess I sort of didn't want her to be hurt after all. I didn't know why. I was supposed to be tough. Why was I being so gentle toward her? I was risking everything, helping the likes of her.

I was like the snake.

And she was like the cat.

That was all, right?

I knew that there was more to this. My instinct told me to stay with the girl, so I stayed. Besides, she had suffered far too much for one day. Nearly dying of hunger, and then being shot by some mysterious guy. _What else could I do?_ There was no way I could abandon her now.

After her third attempt of trying to get up from the ground, Rangiku began crying again. For her, tears came easy, it seemed. She was like a piece of cotton that could be blown away by the wind at any given moment.

Hesitantly, I walked toward her. I knew I had to do something to get her to travel. I held both of her hands in mine. I felt her breath on my chin, and my cheeks burned.

 _I've never been so close to a girl before..._

My arms wrapped around her, and then I raised them up until I was literally carrying Rangiku. Her eyes were closed, her face still contorted with pain. Her soft hair fell upon my shoulders. Her hand abruptly clutched mine, and held it like a teddy bear. The sensation I felt was so...strange.

 _Maybe I've made a new friend after all..._ I smiled softly as I walked with her in my arms throughout the barren, yet serene landscape. I watched the sun rise, marking a new day. A new journey.


	3. Friends?

**The Day You Came**

 **a Gin x Rangiku fanfic**

 **By WarriorsLoverForever**

* * *

 _Chapter 3: Friends?_

Rangiku's Point of View:

My arms ached as I clutched tightly onto Gin. My heart was thumping wildly as I thought of that man who had shot me. His identity was obscured, but he had been scary. It sent shudders down my spine. Why the hell was that guy targeting me anyway, and what did he want?

But I was especially surprised to see Gin, calm and smiling as he is, run after the man. I guess he was just trying to protect me. Even then, I felt guilty that he had to save my life twice in a row. He had almost left me, so that must mean he felt reluctant in even helping me. But now, he was going to sacrifice everything for me? I mean, he was a stranger, and he still was.

But then why was he treating me so nicely? Now he was picking me in his own arms just because I couldn't walk, as if he already accepted me. Sighing to myself, I continued lying in his arms. Without thinking about it, I clutched his hand tightly with fear, but Gin thankfully didn't seem to care.

When Gin finally stopped walking, my eyes opened. Gin placed me down on something soft. I found myself under the roof of an old, abandoned cabin. Mold ate away at the walls, and cracks were everywhere, but this was probably the best shelter I've ever been in. I sat up to find a tattered cloth beneath me.

"This is where I usually stay. The people who used it left a long time ago. It's not in very good condition, though..." Gin paused to splay some more cloth on the rough, wood floor. "You'll be safe here. Hopefully that man doesn't come back, or I'll teach him a lesson." Anger was evident on his face, which was was strange. He was usually calm and smiling, but now he seemed occupied.

"Um...Gin..." I murmured hesitantly, while staring at his face. I looked down, wondering what to say. Then, I continued, "Well, you don't have to stay with me, if you really don't want to. You seem like someone who is strong enough to stand up on his own, after all, but you came to me anyway. All I've done for you is gotten you into a stupid, big mess. I must have affected your whole life greatly. I'm sor—"

I was about to continue, but Gin sharply cut me off.

"Don't apologize," Gin retorted. "What am I gonna do—let that man hunt you down for absolutely no good reason? Let your life rot on the road where it's needed the least? I'm staying right here, Rangiku."

I averted my eyes from his face. "I'm useless, you have to admit that. I would've gladly given my life if I hadn't met you, anyway. Rukongai doesn't care about me, but that's fine. My life simply has no purpose." My eyes darkened and my body began shaking. "You have your motivations, your own independent life, and I don't... I just... _don't!_ " I buried my face in my knees as my tears wet my ripped jeans. I don't know for what or for whom I was crying for, but I guess I secretly did want to do something with my life.

At first, Gin said nothing to my response, carefully watching each individual teardrop come out.

 _Go away, Gin. Go away from me, from my useless life. You know that's what you want._

But instead, I felt his hand approach my shoulder. Shocked by the response, I jerked my head up.

"Why do you cry so much?" Gin whispered near my ear. "Why exactly do you _want_ to be useless?" He forced a smile, but it died down too easily.

Why I cry? I guess I never thought of it like that, but I guess it was just part of my life. Sadness, gloominess, loneliness. That's the definition of it. But his question made me wonder if that was really all to life after all. But I guess I can never be happy. I can't imagine a life like that.

Groaning to himself, Gin continued, "The reason I helped you was actually quite simple. I'll admit that it confused me at first about what was the purpose of helping you. But now I know."

"But..."

"Rangiku." His eyes opened, those hopeful, blue eyes. They were bright and happy, and...beautiful. He came a little closer to me and ran a finger through my hair. A strange sensation tingled inside me.

For a moment, I just stared at him blankly, not knowing what to do. It felt so awkward just doing nothing in complete silence.

Finally, Gin said, "Rangiku, all I want is for you to be happy. Ever since I saw you, that's all I've ever wanted."

My head jerked upward. "W-what?" My voice came out raspy as my tears choked my throat. "You can't mean that, Gin."

He just smiled at me in response. Then, he said, "Goodnight, Rangiku. You need to rest up before the morning. Today was a hectic day, wasn't it? I'll sleep outside. You need your privacy, anyway."

He took one last glance at me, his blue eyes flashing, and a soft smile spread across his lips. Slowly, he shut the door with a loud click. My body was trembling as I watched him walk outside. The crescent moon was in the sky, surrounded by stars. For some reason, they seemed brighter than before. Even my whole life seemed brighter.

I continued looking at the moon and stars through the small window nearby where I was lying on the floor.

"Thank you for everything...Gin Ichimaru." I closed my eyes as moonlight filtered through the cracks in the walls.

Maybe, just maybe, I had made a new friend.


End file.
